Building Blocks
by CopperMax
Summary: Those moments behind the scenes. Fenris and Hawke's relationship- the ups, the downs, the building blocks, and random monets, funny, and serious, those moments that linked them together as well as tore them apart. Getting together, coming apart, and realizing just how moch they cared. Forgiving, forgetting, and learning to love... Rated T... I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

"Fenris!" she yelled out the door of the hanged man. He'd stormed out of the Hanged Man after one too many of Isabela's jests and/or flirtatious comments. He paused for the briefest of seconds, _she's coming after me? _"Fenris please, I... Fenris..."

He thought he'd get tired of hearing his name, but he didn't and she kept on saying it while she jogged to catch up. Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder, he flinched at the touch and she pulled away, noticing his discomfort, "About what happened in there..."

"You could not have done anything, the pirate's mind is her own to control."

"Still..." She trailed off, my hands twitching nervously at my sides, itching for something to do. She looked down, the next thing she knew he was standing in front of her, a hand on my chin, forcing my gaze.

Then, because she just seemed to attract trouble, there came thugs. Stupid thugs. She shook her headd in disgust, and almost pity. "Get her!" they screamed.

She drew her bow and smirked, "Me? I'm flattered..." She released.

Fenris was up ahead keeping the thugs from getting too close. Swinging his greatsword, hacking off heads, and slicing people in half. Lovely. She had always preferred archery. It was cleaner...quieter...less bloody. She put away her bow, jogging up to Fenris. "You'd think they'd realize they were going to lose and run.." He nodded. She bent down, jerking an arrow free from the body and wiping it on her pant leg. He smirked, trying to imagineher as the "lady" she might have been. Hawke in a big, frilly ball gown, dressed head to toe in pink and cream. He imagined she'd be kicking and screaming, fighting tooth and nail to get the thing off. The poor maids.

"What?" she asked looking up at him. He noticed the slight upward curve of her mouth as she stood. She was teasing him. "You have blood on your face..."

She raised a a hand to him, expecting him to back away from her as if she was some monster. A hand had never been raised to him, except in anger. He was scarred physically and mentally. Now everyone was a threat. Everyone was guilty. No one did anything without expecting something in return. No one was innocent...

Surprising her just as much as himself, he stood. Frozen, not moving, not backing away. Stock-Still. He felt the warmth of her touch flowing into him. Her thumb gently wiping away the blood maring his handsome face. She stared into his large emerald eyes as her looked into her piercing blue ones. They stood out against her golden tan and raven black hair. He couldn't avert his eyes from her. Her hand lightly brushed against his chest as she lowered it from his face. Bowing her head, she awkwardly cleared her throat, "I..." he lifted her chin, "I, uh, Bethany... she'll be, I should go..."

He nodded, thought running through his head faster than he could process. He watched as shen disappeared behins a lowtown wall, making her wat to her... No, that was not home to her, it was a stop, a place to rest, before she would move one... and up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you! Here's another chapter, been a bit busy, so its kinda late sorry. Hopefully the next one will be up sooner... no guarantees. Enjoy.. and Review! Please Review!**

She slammed the door behind her, scurrying into the room she shared with her sister. "Rian?" She began taking off her armor. Soon another pair of hands were helping her, and she was soon done. "Rian, what's wrong? What happened?"

Rian plopped down in the chair and looked up at her sister. Bethany looked so much like their mother... and Carver. Oh, Caver... she blamed herself, and her mother blamed her in her grief. Bethany wasn't a child anymore, but Rian was protective. More so now than ever before. Bethany put her hands on her hips, "Rian..."

"I..."

"And don't you dare lie to me."

Rian closed her mouth a small smirk escaping. Bethany threw up her hands in defeat, "Ugh, I can't talk to anyone around here. NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING!" Rian stood and put a hand over her sister's mouth.

Rian sighed, then leaned in close and whispered in her sister's ear, "Later... Top secret, level... off the charts." She was only half joking.

Bethany smirked, her resemblance to Rian showing through much more.

"Rian," she whispered, poking her sister gently. "Rian, I know you're not asleep..."

Her sister groaned quietly and stealthily looked around before turning to the dark-haired mage. "Look, sis, I can't stay here... I-"

"It's not you're fault Carver died..." Bethany put her hands on her sister's shoulder and sat next to her on the make-shift bed her sister had used for over a year now. "And it's not right that mother is blaming you..."

"Still Beth, I can't." The two folded their legs and bowed their heads.

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Now?"

"Yes now? Why not now?"

"Because..." Rian fumbled for words, "Because I don't even know!"

"Know what? Damn it, Rian!"

"Language."

She glared, "I'm a big girl, Rian. I can take care of myself." Rian looked at her like, "Oh really?" but she continued, "I don't need you watching over my every move, and if you actually talked to me every once in while-"

"I-"

"Not about your life... Not about this!" Bethany's hands flew around her, gesturing, "Not about what really matters! Rian, I can help!"

"I know that sis," Rian added almost silently.

"Then, why don't you let me?"

She was right, Rian knew, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Bethany was her little sister, her partner in crime, her constant, her voice of reason, her sympathy and her compassion, that little voice in the back of her head whispering advice. Bethany was part of her... just as Carver had been. He was her spontaneousness, her competitive spirit, her pride, and voice in the back ground yelling, "C'mon... You chicken?". She missed him, though they rarely saw eye to eye. They fought, they glared, they ignored one another, but they were family... and they cared.

And now he was gone... and it was her fault. She was in charge. Father had left her in charge! not Carver! He told her to take care of them! To protect them... and she'd let him slip through her fingers for just a moment. The amount of time it took him to throw himself at the monstrous creäture they faced, in front of the ogre. Rian had screamed, charging after him, dagger close by and bow in hand. It crushed him... and she was just close enough to have her bother's blood splatter on her, painting her armor, and marring her face. She let an arrow fly...

"Rian? Rian? RIAN!" She looked up.

Her sister frustration, faded away leaving her with a look awful close to pity. Rian lurched inside. She'd didn't need pity. She didn't deserve pity. Her life ambition was now to make her family happy. She'd travel to the ends of the earth... or as the case happened to be, straight into to Darkspawn hands, just to make that happen...

**Sorry, this doesn't have any Fenris in it.. total disappointment. Next wil be better. Fenris promised. I will not disappoint again.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Maker! What is wrong with you people!" She screamed upon entering the Hanged Man. "Where did you get all this Ale!" She went on... Stepping around the heavily intoxicated Dwarf and passed out pirate woman. The mage was there as well, just as drunk and hung over as the rest of them

Fenris watched... He was the one person left conscious after a very, very long night of drinking. Varric had dragged him along (curse that pushy little dwarf) hoping for him to make friends (unlikely). She stormed around the table picking up the multitude of bottles and muttering nder her breath about murdering the Dwarf and his pirate friend. She moved to take the bottle infront of Fenris and noticed him watching her. He quickly looked away, and handed the bottle to her. The tips of his ears burning red... She tooke the bottle from him, also blushing and brough them back to the bar. "Coriff!" She called the bartender over, "How-"

Coriff cut her off talking about how her friends had trashed the place, and drank every ounce of Ale they could get their grubby little hands on. he told her the price. She didn't say a word, but bit her lip and swallowed. Fenris could sense her anger from across the room... She had an expedition to plan and they were drinking, counting on her to pay the bill. He could tell by the look on her face it was more than she had. He walked up behind her, a bit wobbly but still standing. Her hands were on the counter and her head hung between er arms. Her back arched and tense..."I don't have that much..." She said between clenched teeth. Coriff sent for the City guard... Aveline was going to be pissed...

She balled her hands into fists and turned her head to Fenris. He had a black eye, she hadn't noticed earlier. Her eyebrows arched in confusion. Without thinking, she reached up to brush the hair away from the mark, and asses the damage. He did not flinch away from her touch... He was beginning to grow accustomed to her warmth, the calluses on her otherwise smooth hands, the feel of her skin touching his... "Fenris... What happened?" She asked, moving her hand away from his face.

"Tis Nothing of importance..." He dodged the question.

"Fenris," she urged him, moving ever so slightly forward.

"I-"

"Hawke!" Hawke jumped away from Fenris at the mention of her name. Fenris couldn't help but smirk at the way she looked at Aveline... She looked like a child being scolded by their parent... "What this about-"

"Sister!" Bethany too? Hawke sighed.

"Bethany-"

"What's gotten into you?!" Both aveline and Bethny yelled at the same time. They began berating her with speeches and threats... All the while Fenris watched the smirk playing across his finely chisled features. Hawke gave him a pleading look... And smirked at the look she received...

He waited until the women were done, then he lead Hawke away from the Hanged Man and her friends... into the day...


	4. Not a chapter!

**Sorry, not a chapter... I'm drawing a compflank blank on this story, sorry, so I'm gonna call it quits. I'm working on something similar, but more involved with whatever 'phase' I'm going through at the moment. Again sorry... I'll post another one of... Whatever this iswhen it's up, okay? I feel like such a quitter now, but I just don't have any ideas... All the ones I tried are stupid an short. Not worth a chapter.**

**Again I'm so sorry, but maybe I'll come back to it if I get some, okay, just, keep alert... I have atendency to change my mind a lot. A lot.**


	5. Update! New story!

**CopperMax here! I have a new story up, Don't die on me, Read the summary and you'll see... I think it's actually coming along all right. Tell me what you think! And sorry again for canceling on this story.**

**Thanx**


End file.
